The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an electronic device having an active layer made of an organic semiconductor material and a method of manufacturing the same, and a semiconductor device having a channel formation region made of an organic semiconductor material and a method of manufacturing the same.
A Field Effect Transistor (FET) including a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) which is used in many electronic apparatuses at the present time, for example, is composed of a channel formation region, source/drain electrodes, a gate insulating layer, and a gate electrode. In this case, the channel formation region and the source/drain electrodes are formed either on a silicon semiconductor substrate or on a silicon semiconductor material layer. The gate insulating layer is made of SiO2 and formed either on a silicon semiconductor substrate surface or on a silicon semiconductor material layer surface. Also, the gate electrode is formed so as to face the channel formation region through the gate insulating layer. It is noted that the FET having such a structure is referred to as “a top gate type FET” for the sake of convenience. Or, the FET is composed of a gate electrode formed on a substrate, a gate insulating layer made of SiO2 and formed on the substrate including an upper portion of the gate electrode, and a channel formation region and source/drain electrodes formed on the gate insulating layer. It is noted that the FET having such a structure is referred to as “a bottom gate type FET” for the sake of convenience. Also, a very expensive semiconductor manufacturing system is used in manufacture of the FETs having these structures, respectively, and reduction in manufacturing cost is strongly desired.
From this situation, in recent years, the development of an electronic device using a thin film made of organic semiconductor molecules has been energetically carried out. In particular, organic electronics devices (hereinafter simply referred to as “organic devices” for short in some cases) such as an organic transistor, an organic light emitting device, and an organic solar cell attract attention. Low cost, light weight, flexibility, and high performance can be given as the ultimate goal of these organic devices. Also, it is said that the key of the development is the physicalities of the organic semiconductor materials. As compared with the silicon-centered inorganic materials, the organic semiconductor materials have various kinds of advantages:
(1) an organic device having a large area can be manufactured at a low cost, at a low temperature, and with a simple process;
(2) an organic device having flexibility can be manufactured; and
(3) molecules composing an inorganic material are modified into a desired form, thereby making it possible to control the performance and physicality of the organic device.
Also, in particular, a study about an application deposition method such as a printing method is progressed as a low-temperature and simple process. This technique, for example, is described in WO2003/016599.
Now, for manufacturing the organic device at the low temperature and with the simple process, it is important to form various kinds of layers as well other than the channel formation region in a low temperature process. For this reason, for example, a study for making the gate insulating layer of an organic material, specifically, a coating material obtained by dissolving polymer molecules is being progressed.